El secreto de mi esposa
by Cerezo27
Summary: Durante estos últimos dias Sakura a estando actuando muy raro últimamente. Sale temprano, llega tarde… ¿ Qué me estas ocultando amor?
1. Día 1(Sospechas)

Nota: Todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no son míos sino que pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, pero la historia si es mía… espero que les guste….

 _ **POV Shaoran**_

Era sábado por la noche, todavía me encontraba revisando los últimos contratos de venta para empresa. De repente, mi mirada se traslado hacia la portaretrato que se encontraba a la derecha de mi escritorio, _**la foto de nuestra boda**_ … Desde ese día me he sentido el hombre más afortunado del planeta. El compartir todos los: sueños, sonrisas, caricias, miradas, el disfrutar cada abrazo junto a un beso luego de decir dos únicas palabras que hacer brotar la magia a tu alrededor: _**Te amo**_

 _ **Definitivamente, Sakura es la única persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida**_ \- (*u*)

Hablando de mí esposa… Recordé que desde esta tarde se fue a la casa de su padre y todavía no ha regresado. Miro el reloj de mi muñeca.

 _ **Son las 22.30 hs y todavía no llegas ¿Qué estarás haciendo Sakura?**_ – En ese momento se me ocurrió llamar a mi suegro.

 _Buenas noches, residencia Kinomoto_ \- Escuche la amable voz del señor Kinomoto.

 _ **Buenas noches Señor Kinomoto, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-**_ Sonrío alegremente

 _Shaoran! Muy bien hijo, y tú?-_ _Respondió_

 _ **Muy bien.. am.. Discúlpeme que lo esté llamando en estos momentos, pero le quería pedir un favor-**_

 _Dime hijo, en qué te puedo ayudar- *u*_

 _ **Le podría decir a Sakura que cuando esté a punto venirse, que me llame así la voy a buscar….como vera es muy tarde y no quiero que le pase nada malo**_ _–Digo en un todo preocupado._

 _Sakura? Hijo Sakura no ha venido en todo el día a acá la casa_ _-_ _Definitivamente esa respuesta no me la esperaba._

 _ **¿Cómo?..**_ _\- o.O -_ _ **Pero si ella me dijo que iría a su casa…-**_

 _Quizás está con Tomoyo?-_ _ **"Claro, TOMOYO" pensé O.O**_

 _ **Si, no? … Muchas gracias Señor Kinomoto, nos estamos viendo**_ _-_

 _Cualquier cosa avísame hijo_ _-Dijo amablemente mi suegro_

 _ **No se preocupe, cualquier cosa le aviso… cuídese, adiós**_ _-_ _¿Dónde estás Sakura?_

 _Rápidamente intento marcar lo más pronto posible el número de Tomoyo hasta que de repente, escucho el sonido de una llave colocándose en la cerradura, seguido, del abrir de una puerta._ _ **"Sakura"**_ _vino a mi mente y velozmente fui a investigar. Al llegar me encontré con la imagen de cierta castaña que se encontraba un tanto despeinada…_

 _Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?-_ _alegremente me abraza, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello… invitándome a saborear sus labios, gustosamente la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello,_ _ **"pero… Y ese aroma, no es de cerezas… más bien, es más varonil" o.O….**_

 _ **Muy bien cielo, ¿Y tú?- *u***_

 _Feliz, pase una tarde inolvidable con mi padre –_ _ **¿Cómo? o.O**_

 _ **Con… tu…padre- Dije susurrando**_

 _Jajaja, si tontín, te dije que hoy iría a casa de mi padre, ¿No te acuerdas?_ \- *u*

 _ **Ah.. Claro- Aquí hay gato encerrado**_

 _Platicamos por horas, hablamos mucho de ti amor… me dijo que te extraña mucho_ \- *u*

 _ **Me.. Extraña-**_ Seguí susurrando

 _Sí, mucho- me sonríe- por cierto amor ¿Ya cenaste?_ \- _**lentamente negué ante aquella pregunta**_

 _Perfecto, me voy a pegar un baño rápido y luego hare una rica cena para ambos, de acuerdo?-_ _Felizmente me dio un último beso y toma camino hacía las escaleras_ _._

 _ **De acuerdo cielo-**_ susurre __observando determinadamente a mi linda esposa pero, al subir el último escalón voltea verme con aquellos ojos hermosos esmeraldas

 _Te amo Shaoran-_ y sigue su camino dejándome con una sola pregunta…

 _ **¿Dónde estuviste Sakura?**_

Hola amigxs... ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… Esta es una pequeña historia que vino a mi mente, espero que no sean muy durxs conmigo y discúlpenme por si encuentran algunos errores en las palabras en algún lado…. Aunque si, no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me digan su opinión… Neta me vendría de mucha ayuda….

Pronto subiré nuevos capítulos… Nos estamos viendo, cuídense mucho, si? Saludos. Cerezo27

 _ **Avance de los próximos capítulos:**_

 _ **Cielo… creo que te estaban llamando- Viendo la luz de la pantalla que prendía de su celular**_

 _De seguro deben ser Tomoyo amor, le podrías responder, dile que ya voy cielo….- Dijo gritándome desde el baño_.

 _ **Claro amor**_ \- Entre esos mensajes encontré uno que me dejo totalmente impactado o.0

Buenos días pequeña ¿Cómo amaneciste?, espero que bien...

Te llamo para recordarte de nuestra cita de hoy, si?

Te quiere mucho, Yuki

 _ **YUKI.. ¿Quién es YUKI?-**_ o.0


	2. Día 20 (Consejos)

_**POV Shaoran**_

" _Ya lleva días actuando de esa manera ¿Qué te está pasando cerecito? ¿Te has cansado de mí? Acaso ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Acaso se estará viendo con alguien más? No, no, no, no…. Seguramente todo es una mentira, ella es muy dulce, amable, cariñosa. Siempre fue muy sincera conmigo, para ella siempre fui el hombre de su vida, me lo muestra a cada instante. Sakura jamás me sería infiel…o sí?"_

 _Hey, primo ¿Me puedes firmar este contrato?- (*u*)_

" _De solo imaginármela en los brazos de ese hombre"-_

 _Shaaoran- (*_*)_

" _Compartiendo miradas,.."- (_

 _Tierra llamando a Shaoran- (*_*)_

" _Caricias y…."_ -

 _Lobizon, me estas escuchando- (*_*)_

"… Besos"- o.O

 _ **NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO… SOBRE MI CADABER SI ALGUIEN ME LLEGA A QUITAR A MI CEREZO, SAKURA ES MÍA, ESCUCHARON MÍA!-**_ Realmente el solo pensar que ese hombre me podría quitar a mi flor me ponía muy furiosos…

Tranquilo amigo- o.O – Solamente quería saber si me podrías firmar este contrato para las ventas… nada más- Dijo tranquilamente mi primo

 _ **Discúlpame Eriol-**_ Realmente estaba apenado- _**Es que estaba pensando eso… es todo**_ -

Ya me di cuenta- Sonríe y se sienta en una de las sillas que se encontraba enfrente de mi escritorio- Cuéntame lobito, que era lo que te tenía en las nubes… un cierto cerezo, tal vez?

 _ **Precisamente es en ella en quien estoy pensando, sabes….. Creo que Sakura me es infiel-**_ Con solo decirlo ciento como un fuerte puñal atraviesa mi corazón, en eso escucho la fuerte riza de mi primo, lo miro fríamente- _ **Sabia que no debía contártelo**_ \- (-_-)

Jajajaja, esperate lobito… Acaso ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Digo: castaña, de ojos verde, mirada angelical – asiento lentamente – amigo, Sakura jamás te seria infiel, ella te ama profundamente -

 _ **Eso mismo pensaba, o más bien creía**_ – dirijo mi mirada hacia el portaretrato que se encontraba a la izquierda de mi escritorio "Nuestra primera cita", triste mente sonrío para continuar- _**Hace días que vengo descubriendo ciertas cosas que jamás había hecho**_ –

Cosas? – ¿(0.0)? - ¿Cómo cuales? -

Vuelvo a mirar a mi primo- _**Hace unos días, Sakura había ido a visitar a su padre, se estaba haciendo muy de noche y ella aun no llegaba. Cuando llame mi suegro me encontré con la sorpresa de que Sakura jamás fue a verlo.. Al poco tiempo llega ella, un poco despeinada y con cierto perfume de hombre… Lo que me dijo fue que pasó una linda tarde con su padre**_ –

Es enserio?- (o.O)

 _ **El otro día, me estaba arreglando para ir a trabajar… Sakura se estaba dando un baño antes de ir a buscar a Tomoyo, en eso –**_

 _ **Inicio de Flashback**_

 _ **Cielo… creo que te estaban llamando- Viendo la luz de la pantalla que prendía de su celular**_

 _De seguro deben ser Tomoyo amor, le podrías responder, dile que ya voy cielo….- Dijo gritándome desde el baño_.

 _ **Claro amor**_ \- Entre esos mensajes encontré uno que me dejo totalmente impactado o.0

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Buenos días pequeña ¿Cómo amaneciste?, espero que bien..._

 _Te llamo para recordarte de nuestra cita de hoy, si?_

 _Te quiere mucho, Yuki_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **YUKI.. ¿Quién es YUKI?-**_ o.0

 _ **Fin de**_ _ **Flashback.**_

Le preguntaste quien era Yuki?- (*-*)

 _ **Lo hice pero lo único que me dijo fue: que era un amigo nada más-**_ Suspiro lentamente - _**Desde hace día que sale temprano, llega tarde, suelen llamarla cuando estamos en la cama o cenando, y cada vez que le pregunto sobre ¿Quién era?, siempre me responde "nadie importante amor" o "cosas del trabajo"**_

Hay amigo, amigo, amigo-Veo como mi primo niega lentamente

 _ **Qué?**_ \- o.O

¿No crees que te estás precipitando un poco?- " _ **¿Qué?"**_

 _ **Precipitar? De qué estás hablando?-**_ y deberás porque sigo sin entender

Digo, ¿No?... No todos los matrimonios influye la infidelidad - _**Eh? o.O**_ \- Si Sakura está actuando de esa manera debe haber algún motivo ¿No crees?

 _ **¿Motivo? ¿Cómo cuál?-**_ Curiosamente pregunto mientras firmo el contrato y se lo entrego a él

Retomando el camino hacia la puerta- Motivos por lo que a veces la vida nos puede llegar a sorprender- Antes de salir voltea a verme- Recuerda Shaoran: _"Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada"_ – y se va dejándome intrigado sobre:

 _ **¿Qué motivos me está ocultando Sakura?**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y amigos….¿Qué les pareció?, No todo es lo que parece, verdad?… ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Qué motivos nos está ocultando Sakura? ¿Podrá Shaoran descubrirlo?... A caso ¿Eriol lo sabe? Se los dejo a su criterio, y neta muchas gracias por leer este capítulo… Nos estamos viendo, cuídense…

P.d: Discúlpenme si encuentran algún error en alguna palabra *u*

 _ **Saludos… Cerezo27**_


	3. Día 30 (La verdad sale a la luz)

_**POV Shaoran**_

 _ **Amor ya me voy a trabajar**_ – Dije mientras me alistaba para salir esperando recibir esos besos de " _buena suerte"_ en el que me das diariamente - _**¿Amor?**_ \- volteo a observar las escaleras, deseando verte bajar desde lo alto, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, regalándome una de esas hermosas sonrisas que iluminan cada instante mi vida- _**Cerezo ya me voy a trabajar**_ \- vuelvo a repetir, pero solamente podía escuchar la presencia de aquel silencio que abundando constantemente cada rincón….. Intrigado subo a verte a nuestra habitación

 _ **Amor… ¿Estas b…**_ \- Pero antes de entrar escucho que está hablando con alguien… de seguro debe ser Tomoyo.. Mejor la espero abajo (*u*)

 _Cuando Shaoran se vaya a trabajar, yo voy y te espero en el mismo lugar de siempre_ \- (o.O) ¿Cómo? _ **-**_ _Muy segura Yuki, hoy le diré toda la verdad a Shaoran_ \- _**¿Qué verdad?**_ \- _Ya no quiero seguir guardando más este secreto, Shaoran no se lo merece, él también tiene que ser feliz…._ — _ **Desesperado salgo de aquel lugar, ya no quiero seguirla escuchando…. No puedo creer…**_

Al llegar a mi oficina me encuentro a mi secretaria dejando unos papeles en mi escritorio,

 _ **Buenos días Sara**_ \- al verme su rostro cambia… como si tuviera cierto temor

 _Bue..nos Di..as Sr… Li_ -

 _ **Sara, cancela todas mi citas de hoy, no quiero que NADIE me moleste**_ \- La miro seriamente- _**Necesito estar solo**_

Co..mo usted.. di..ga se.. ñor Li- Rápidamente sale como si su vida dependiera de ello

Una vez solo, lo único que hice fue tirar todo lo que tenía en frente de mi camino liberando a cada instante aquella furia que, minuto a minuto, se estaba apoderando de mí… En eso tomo el portaretrato que cuidaban con tanto cariño- _**¿Por qué Sakura?**_ – Podía sentir como algunas lagrimas brotaban por mis ojos- _**¿Tan poco tierno he sido contigo? Acaso ¿No te ame lo suficiente como debía haberlo hecho? ¿Por qué angelito**_?- de la foto, solamente podía acariciar su bello rostro _**\- Acaso ¿No sabes qué sin ti mi vida no tiene ningún sentido? ¿Por qué cerecito, porqué…? –**_ Seguí llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Las horas pasaban, todavía me encontraba sentado en el sillón, pensando una y otra vez aquellos momentos que vivimos juntos, todas esas risas, esas sonrisas, esas miradas en la que tú y yo nos conectamos…. Y aun sigo sin entender _**¿Qué es lo que hice mal?...**_ (* n *)

De repente suena mi celular, un mensaje había llegado… Sin ánimo alguno, saque el celular del bolsillo de mi saco para ver quien lo había enviado y para mi mayor sorpresa resulto ser que aquella persona era, nada más ni nada menos, que _**Sakura**_ :

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Amor ven pronto a casa, necesito hablar contigo…. No tardes**_

 _ **Te amo… Sakura**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca- _**Son las 9:30..**_ \- creo que es hora de regresar y enfrentar esta realidad

Al llegar a mi casa, dejo mi abrigo en el perchero y retomo lentamente mi camino por el pasillo, en eso…

 _Mi amor_ \- Alegremente llega hasta donde estoy y me regala un lindo abrazo seguido de un tierno beso – _Tenemos que hablar, hay algo que debo decirte y…-_

 _ **No es necesario Sakura- * n *- Ya lo sé todo Sakura -**_

 _Qué? – o.O -¿Qué es lo que sabes?_

 _ **Sé que andas con alguien más Sakura**_ \- Tristemente sonrió

 _Shaoran…. Déjame explícate-_

 _ **No hay nada que explicar Cerezo**_ \- aunque me duela decirlo, debo hacerlo para que ella sea feliz- _**Mañana a la mañana realizare los trámites de divorcio para que tú puedas ser feliz con la persona que realmente amas**_.

Tristemente retomo mi camino hacia nuestra habitación, al llegar me encuentro con una hermosa sorpresa… Encima de la cama había un gran corazón formados por pétalos de rosas. En centro había una nota rosada doblada acompañado por una pequeña cajita, curiosamente abro para ver lo que tenia... _"un par de zapatos rosados"_

 _ **Zapatos?**_ – o.O… Un "clic" vino a mi mente _**\- Acaso…**_ \- Tomo la nota y comienzo a leerla:

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tu amor me dio alas para volar…

Tus abrazos me protegen de todo mal

Tus sonrisas alegran mi día,

Agradezco a Dios por haber puesto en mi vida..

Como hoy es un día muy especial

Déjame decirte cielo que

" _ **En nueve meses serás papá"**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Papá**_ \- no lo puedo creer- _**Voy a ser papá**_

 _A si es amor_ \- _**Rápidamente giro a ver a mi querida Cerezo**_ \- _Esa es una sorpresa que te quería dar amor_ \- lentamente se fue acercando a mi- _No sé de dónde sacaste de que estoy saliendo con alguien más…. Pero lo que si se es que cada día, cada hora, cada instante que estoy contigo no me arrepiento conocido amor…_ \- al estar frente de mí, me mira con esos bellos ojos de amor, tocando tiernamente mi mejilla - _Tú eres mi mundo, tu amor me dan esas fuerza para seguir adémate_ \- sonríe * u *

 _ **Pensé que ya no me querías… que otro ocupa mi lugar**_ \- realmente estaba avergonzado

 _Jajaj amor mírame_ – **la verdad es que no podía** \- _mírame amor_ \- y al mirarte - _Yo jamás podría engañar al único ser que cambio mi vida… -_

 _ **Pero….¿ Si esta mañana estabas hablando con tal YUKI?**_ \- Con solo nombrarlo me dan una tremendas ganas de golpearlo

NO LO PUEDO CREER…. SHAORAN LI… ME ESTUVISTE ESPIANDO- oh, oh

 _ **No bueno… yo…Solo**_ – Sinceramente estoy en un gran lio

 _Jajaja…Ese tal Yuki como tú dices_ \- dijo imitando mi voz- _es nada más ni nada menos que mi ginecólogo… Pero eso no debe preocuparte… ¿Sabe por qué?... Porque además de ser gay, dentro de poco será mi futuro cuñado cielo_ -

 _ **Cuñado?**_ \- o.O

 _Así es amor… él y Touya son pareja y pronto se van a casar, no es fantástico ¡!_ \- Dijo alegremente- _Lo que paso hoy fue:_

 _ **Inicio de Flashback**_

 _Amor ya me voy a trabajar_ _ **-**_

 **Ya voy cielo** \- en eso suena mi- _**Bueno?**_

" _Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?"- * u *_

 _ **Yuki! Todo bien ¿Y vos?-**_

" _Recuerda que hoy debemos terminar con nuestro plan… ¿Verdad? "_ \- * u *

 _ **Jajaj, lo sé….Cuando Shaoran se vaya a trabajar, yo voy y te espero en el mismo lugar de siempre -**_ Sonreí – _**Tomoyo ira con nosotros**_

" _Perfecto….Am… Pequeña… ¿Estás segura de esto va a funcionar?" -_

 _ **Muy segura Yuki, hoy le diré toda la verdad a Shaoran**_ \- toco lentamente mi vientre - _**Ya no quiero seguir guardando más este secreto, Shaoran no se lo merece, el también tiene que ser feliz…. Él meceré saber que dentro de poco seremos padres…-**_ _*u*_

" _Bueno pequeña… Nos estamos viendo.. Cuídate mucho ¿Sí?" -_

 _ **Si Yuki… Nos vemos**_ _– y colgué_

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

 _Y cuando salí a despedirte ya no estabas amor-_ Sonríe- _supuse que se te había hecho tarde en el trabajo-_

 _ **Pero y el otro día… cuando llegaste estabas un poco despeinada y tenía un aroma de colonia varonil- (*-*)**_

 _Ese día había comenzado a llover…. Con lo despistada que soy se me había olvidado de llevar un paraguas como precaución, mi hermano amablemente me prestó uno de sus antiguos pulóveres con capucha… Y al ponérmela y sacármela ocasiono a que me despeinara amor- * u *_

 _ **Y todas esas llamadas misteriosas, esas salidas que realizabas temprano o las llegadas tarde… ¿A qué se deben?-**_

Jajaj… Cierra los ojos cielo.. Te voy a llevar a la segunda sorpresa- _* u *_

 _Esta listo_ - _ **Asentí**_ \- _Ahora ábrelos_

 _¡ SORPRESA!-_ Gritaron todos

 _ **Pero…qué?-**_ En eso pude ver que todos nuestros familiares y amigos estaban en el jardín, intrigado voltee a ver a ver a mi cerezo

 _El otro día_ \- Comenzó a decir- _cuando te dije que iba a ir a donde mi padre…. En realidad fui con Tomoyo a donde Touya… Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol y tus hermanas me ayudaron a organizar esta fiesta sorpresa por dos motivos: el primero es para festejar la llegada de este nuevo integrante a nuestra pequeña familia_ – Sonrío

Y el segundo motivo?- Realmente estaba ansioso

Pues… Que hoy es nuestro aniversario _**\- a claro nuestro aniversario…. o.O NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO ¿CÓMO PUDE HABERLO OLVIDAD? o.O**_

 _ **No…. Olvide de comprarte un regalo amor. Enseguida veng…-**_

 _Cielo-_ volteo a verla- _Tú ya me diste el mejor regalo_ – _**¿Qué?-**_ _Me diste el regalo ser_ _ **madre.**_.- _**Sonreí**_

Tiernamente tomo su cintura para darle un beso de amor acompañado por los aplausos y gritos de todos nuestros familiares y amigos…

" _ **Definitivamente soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo"**_

Porque a pesar de todo, pude descubrir " _ **el secreto de mi esposa"**_ _._

 _Fin_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

" _El amor es la llave maestra que abre las puertas de la felicidad"._

 _Oliver W. Holmes_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Bueno amigos… espero que les allá gustado mucho, es mi primera historia que termino...Discúlpenme si me equivoque en algún lado… Lo que si es que pronto subiré nuevas historias… Desde ya muchas gracias por leer este capítulo… Cuídense mucho, si?_

 _Los quiere.. Cerezo27_


End file.
